Born From The Snow
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: DMHP! It is Dracos birthday and Harry wants to make it as special as possible. Rated M for a reason! Read with caution! A SLASH fic! Draco/Harry


**This is a new oneshot for Draco/Harry. I wrote this for OllyO111!! It's for her birthday!! So all together now! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! **I really hope you like this story made special for you!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter because if I did all the books would be **XXX **b/c of Harry and Draco smex!! But sadly it didn't happen that way. T.T

Summary: It is Dracos birthday and Harry wants to make it as special as possible!

*Also they are in sixth year and I won't be mentioning Voldermort b/c he is icky and I don't like him. I hate him so much I am not even writing him out of the story! So just think of him as dead. So there. _hmph_

OK!! Now on with the story! I have ranted enough!

* * *

The students of Hogwarts where just getting use to classes again after the winter break. Harry Potter was sitting in Potions bored out of his mind. They were just taking notes from the long lecture Snape was giving as sauntered around the room. Harry was jotting down the occasional thing he found important. He was beyond ready for the class to be over so he could relax, Potions was his last class of the day.

They had been back at school for awhile but Harry and Draco hadn't really had a chance to be together. They had been dating since the beginning of the school year, Harry thought back to how it happened that they ended up together. Harry remembered how he was sitting down at the lake with the sun shining down on him. It was still somewhat warm but it was the warmest it was going to get. It wasn't sunny enough to burn his skin or make him uncomfortable in his robes. His mind was filled with all the things that had happened in his life up until then, it was only his sixth year and he had been through more than most adult wizards.

He was sitting there remembering all the things that had gone wrong and all the people who had died for him. He could feel all the emotions inside himself piling up. His shoulders started to shake before the tears ran down his face. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He was glad he was alone and no one else could see his break down. He could feel his head start to pound as the sobs became more violent. He was finally letting all his pent up emotions out and he felt his heart start to lighten.

"Potter?" a voice from behind him said cautiously. He jumped at the sound of his name and whipped around. Standing behind him just a few feet away was the last person he would ever want to see him break that was he was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked with a voice choked by tears but still full of venom and spite.

"Oh, nothing really. I just needed to get some fresh air, that old castle is quit stuffy." Malfoy said with a voice full of mocking and sarcasm, "So, what's got you so upset, Potter?" he added with a kinder voice.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy! So shove off!" He said turning his back to Malfoy. He just wanted him to go away, he couldn't stand the thought of Malfoy seeing him like that.

"Fine, Potter. I come over truly concerned and you start being crude and full of yourself. You know what, you really don't deserve my sympathy. You worthless little boy wonder!" Malfoy said in a cruel voice with his arms crossed over his chest. That set something off inside of Harry.

"Fuck you, Malfoy! You don't even know what I have gone through, you prick! You don't make it any easier either!! It's all your fault! You make everything for me even harder! It's your fault! I hate you! You bastard! It's your fault!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounded the ground with his fists.

He knew most of the stuff he had said was very far from the truth. It jus made him feel better to blame someone and Malfoy was the closest at the time. Then he buried his face in his hands again and sobbed even harder. He wanted Malfoy to go away and he thought that he had. Then he felt an arm wrap around his shaking shoulders, he hadn't even noticed someone sit down.

Then a hand came around his face and pulled his face from his hands to a broad shoulder. For a second he thought it was his father or Dumbledore, but know it was either as soon as the smell of some cologne that he couldn't place but knew had to be more then one hundred pounds. He looked up and saw Malfoys chin, he was looking straight ahead.

"It's okay, Potter. I know you're just upset, so I'll let that slide. I know that you know nothing you just said is my fault. I know you just need someone to blame, I understand your feelings. So it is okay to cry and break down from time to time, but I want you to know, crying doesn't solve anything or truly make it better. You're strong Potter and I believe in you, so don't lose faith in yourself. But, for now I think it is okay to cry, just for a little but anyway." Malfoy said in a neutral voice as he gave Harry's arm a rub.

Harry blinked and let the words sink in and then he started sobbing again. He buried his face into Malfoys shoulder and hung onto his robes for dear life while Malfoy rubbed his back comfortingly. That was the somewhat unofficial beginning to their relationship. It had been a huge shock for the whole school when mortal enemies Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got together, the look on every ones faces still makes Harry giggle.

"Mr. Potter! Can you answer the question I just asked?" Snape asked snapping Harry out of his memory.

"huh?" Harry said making himself sound very smart.

"Close, Mr. Potter but not quit." Snape said sarcastically. "Maybe nest time you'll pay more attention to my class and less attention to your day dreaming. Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" he said as he walked away from Harry. Harry sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open before glaring down at his parchment for the rest of class. At the end of class Harry grabbed his stuff and basically stomped out of the classroom.

"Harry, wait up mate!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione caught up to him. Ron gave Harry a friendly slap on the back as they reached him. "It's okay, Snape was just being an ass."

"Yeah Harry. Don't think too much into it." Hermione said as she walked next to him.

"I know. I'm fine." Harry lied. He just wanted to go to dinner then go to bed. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in awhile and he didn't know why.

They went up to the common room to drop off their things before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry say across from Ron and Hermione as he picked at his food, he was getting very tired. Ron and Hermione weren't fooled, they knew he was up set but they also knew it had very little to do with Snape. Harry just continued to pick at his food as someone sat down next to him. He jumped as an arm wrapped around his shoulder but relaxed at the smell of a very familiar cologne. Harry leaned into the arms as they wrapped around him, he felt at easy for the first time in awhile.

"You alright, Harry?" Malfoy asked. Potter had become Harry for the last two or so months.

"Not really. Why is he such a prick to me, Draco?" Harry said into Malfoys neck, which made him chuckle.

"Because you're such an easy target when you sit there so sexily day dreaming." Malfoy half teased as Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's his reason." He said sarcastically. Malfoy started to rub circles on Harry's back to help him relax. Ron and Hermione left soon after with silent waves and Malfoy had muted conversations with a few of the Gryffindors who still sat near by. Harry was starting to doze of against his will.

"Harry, you're falling asleep." Malfoy whispered in his ear. Harry just nodded and murmured something he couldn't make out. Malfoy sighed and was glad most of the other students had already left the hall. Malfoy maneuvered Harry a bit then picked him up bridal style.

He knew Harry hadn't been sleeping much as of late because of the bags under his enchanting green eyes. He carried Harry up to the common room with ease and got in using the password Harry had told him awhile before. Malfoy walked casually into the very crowded common room and got some confused stares and a few glares(1).

"What did you do to him?!" Ginny yelled as she stomped up to him, getting in his way as he headed for the stares for the rooms.

"Nothing! He passed out on me. Literally!" Malfoy whisper-yelled back.

"Yeah right! You cast a spell on him, didn't you!? I told him you were bad news!" Ginny said and the glares from a few other students meant they agreed too. They just couldn't get over the stereotype about Slytherins being evil.

"Whatever you say, you jealous freak!" Malfoy snapped. Ginny looked about to scream her head off, he was shocked Harry had slept through all that, he must really be exhausted. Malfoy had known all along some of the Gryffindors didn't like the idea of them dating.

"_Draco_." Harry mumbled in his sleep against Malfoys chest, thus making Malfoy the victor of the argument.

Malfoy smirked as he carried Harry upstairs while half the common room stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Malfoy opened the door to the room and just walked in. He made a shirtless Neville yelp but other than that the other just ignored him. Malfoy gently put Harry down on his bed and carefully removed his cloths down to his boxers and a t-shirt. He then took Harry's glasses of and gently placed them on his bedside table before covering him with his sheets.

Malfoy then pushed back Harry's unruly bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. He whispered good night and Harry murmured something back. Malfoy then left giving a small wave to Ron and then strode out of Gryffindor tower to his room. Harry slept peacefully in his warm bed for the first real time in day.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning later then usually and a little confused. He didn't remember going to bed the night before. Then it all came back to him. He had fallen asleep in the Great Hall while Malfoy held him. Then he jumped out of bed and ran over to Ron's bed, Ron was still fast asleep. Harry bounced on his knees on his bed and shook him awake.

"Ron! Ron, how did I get to bed last night?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't the way the was thinking he die. Ron mumbled and turned over.

"What? Huh? Oh. Malfoy brought you to bed." Ron said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh no! I was afraid of that!" Harry said feeling very humiliated.

"Who cares, noisy?" Ron asked pushing Harry off his bed and turned over. Harry fell gracelessly to the floor and stayed there on his back.

"I do!" He said kicking he feet playfully trying to bother Ron.

Then he remembered, it was Saturday. It was a very important Saturday, it was January 22nd, Malfoys birthday. Harry scrambled to get up off the floor and looked at the clock. It was already past eleven! Harry hurried to get dressed. He put on a new green dress shirt, new black form fitting jeans with new shoes. All the clothes at been Christmas presents from Malfoy. Harry put on his glasses and ran a brush through his hair, even if it didn't do much good. Then he grabbed the gift he had gotten Malfoy and put it in his bag.

Harry was walking out the room as Ron crawled out of bed. Harry hurried out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. He was going to spend the whole day with Malfoy, they where going to Hogsmeade but Harry had other things in mind for later that night.

* * *

They went to Hogsmeade at around one with the whole group, much to Malfoys distaste. He didn't really want to go with the gang, which consisted of Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Blaise. Blaise came along so Malfoy wouldn't feel like the odd man out, or so he said, everyone new the real reason the second they saw Neville give him a kiss when they thought no one was watching.

While at Hogsmeade all the guys, minus Malfoy, went onto Zonko's Joke Shop where Ron bought quit a number of things. They all went into Honeydukes Sweetshop and all came out with loads of candy and sweets. Even Malfoy had fun there because he rarely went in the shop, he always left the place to Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy somehow was tricked into going into Gladrags Wizardwear with Luna. He stood next to her as she picked out a few pairs of socks, he just want to be outside with Harry, who was giggling with all the others at his current situation. Once freed from the evil that was Luna he practically ran to Harry. Harry put his arms around him and Malfoy buried his face in the hair near his ear.

"That was a mean trick! She is a total nut!" Malfoy said shocked one person could be as weird as Luna. Not only did she like strange socks, she talked about the weirdest most unusual things he had ever heard. He day wasn't going the way he had wanted it to.

"It's okay, you get use to it." Harry said as he tried not to giggle. All the others where laughing at him, remembering their own times with Luna, and since Malfoy was a first timer it made it even funnier.

"No, Harry. You don't get it. She wanted to buy me socks! Socks that talk! Hell, she bought herself a pair!" Malfoy said as they started walking towards The Three Broomsticks. Harry leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to comfort him.

Once at The Three Broomsticks they all sat down at a large table with butterbeers all around. They all relaxed and talked. A few of the gang handed Malfoy a present or a special candy they had bought him. Malfoy thanked them all and was smiling a small smile. Harry then decided to give him the present he got for him. Harry opened his bag and pulled out a small beautifully wrapped box and placed it in front of Malfoy. Malfoy looked at it a minute before gently picking it up.

"Harry, you didn't have to." he said as he fingered the green silk ribbon the decorated the box.

"I know but I did. So open it." Harry said with a huge smile. Malfoy smiled back and carefully unwrapped the small gift. He removed the glossy silver paper to revile a box. He gently opened the box and pulled out the gift. He removed the tissue paper the hide it from view, by then everyone want to see what the gift was. In his hand sat a small crystal container full of the cologne that Malfoy always wore. Harry had been right when he guessed it cost more then one hundred pounds. He spent one hundred and fifty pounds on the small amount, but he knew it was worth it. He had saved up for months so he could buy the scented liquid that reminder him of his Draco.

"Harry, you shouldn't have." Malfoy said as he opened the cologne and smelled it, "This cologne costs a lot of money."

"I know, but I wanted to buy it for you. I even got Professor Flitwick to charm it so it will never run out." Harry said with a big smile.

"I don't know what to say." Malfoy said still in shock.

"Thank you will do." Harry teased.

"Thank you Harry and I love you." Malfoy said leaning over and kissing Harry lovingly on the lips. The gang all cheered and clapped playfully. When Malfoy leaned back Harry had a deep blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." He said sound a little embarrassed. The rest of the day went by with a comfortable feeling to it.

Once they where all back at Hodwarts it was late everyone said their good byes. Harry and Malfoy kissed goodbye and Neville gave Blaise a kiss on the forehead, again when they thought no one was looking. They all waved bye to Luna and where off to their beds. Harry changed into a green t-shirt and gray pajama pants before sliding into bed. Harry blushed a little when he felt the cotton material of his pants rub the bear skin underneath. He left off any underwear because of the plan he had come up with earlier that day.

Harry said good night to his room mates before pretending to sleep. He waked until he was sure the everyone was asleep before quietly sneaking out of bed. He quickly put on his glasses and grabbed his wand. He quietly snuck out of the room and hurried out of the tower. He quickly and quietly snuck across the school the light from this wand the only one lighting the corridors that late.

It took him a little over ten minutes to get to the small tower that Mslfoys room was in. Malfoy got his own room that was secluded from everyone else because of his father. Harry hurried up the stairs and stopped to catch his breath before knocking softly on the hard wood door. It didn't take but a minute for the door to be pulled open and a half naked Malfoy to be presented to Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked as he let Harry into his room.

The room was rather large for just one person. It had a huge four poster bed with many pillows at the head, decked out in black and green. There was a small black leather couch sitting in front of a roaring fireplace and a oak table sitting next to his bed with many candles sitting on it. There was a balcony of the room that had stain glass windows for door instead of the traditional clear glass. The room was extravagant and fitting for Malfoy.

"There is one more thing I want to do for you for your birthday." Harry said as he walked up to his shirtless boxer clad boyfriend.

He reached up and put his hands on the back of Malfoys head pulling him down slightly to his height and kissed him passionately. Malfoy responded immediately, he kissed Harry back and lapped at his lower lips asking for entrance which he was given. Harry opened his mouth to allow Malfoys tongue to map out his mouth and Harry moaned. This is what he had been missing, this was why it was so hard for him to sleep at night. He missed having Malfoy. It was that simply.

They hadn't really been together in over a month. They hadn't had any form of sex in an even longer time. In fact, the hadn't had real sex since Halloween. Things were either too hectic or they were too tired to sneak off for even a quickie, but they both knew that was about to change.

Malfoys hands ran up and down Harry's back, pulling him as close to himself as possible. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoys neck and kissed him with all he had. Malfoy walked him over to his bed and gently pushed Harry back onto the bed. Malfoy stood over him, he looked down at a flustered and excited Harry. Malfoy then draped his body over Harrys and kissed him as his hands slid under the green material. His hand danced over Harry's mostly smooth skin, his fingers would occasionally ghost over a scar. Malfoy slid his hands up to Harry's nipples and he gently rubbed and tugged at them.

Harry moaned and arched into the very most needed touch. Harry ran his palms over Malfoys back and chest, feeling to toned muscles. Harry shyly slid his hands down Malfoys back to the top of his silk boxers. Harry slid his fingers under the band and pushed material down. Malfoy quickly removed Harry's shirt and tossed it aside. He then slid his hands down Harry's chest and stomach to his pajama pants. He dipped his fingers into the waist band and gently pushed them down. Malfoy smirked as he saw that Harry didn't have any underwear on. Harry blushed at the way Malfoy was looking at his excited lower half.

Malfoy pulled the pants from Harry's body and tossed them along with his shirt. Harry blushed as he glided the silk material down Malfoys legs and off his feet. Malfoy kicked the boxers away and leaned back on his knees between Harry's spread legs. Malfoy looked like a god between his legs and Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching up and touching him. He touched his chest and stomach lovingly before let his hand dip down to Malfoys aroused flesh. His finger gently ghosted over the engorged shaft and Malfoy moaned at the touch. He leaned down and put one of his hands next to Harry's head to support himself. Then his other hand glided over Harry's body, touching him in all the right places before coming to rest on his smaller shaft.

Harry remembered the first time he and Malfoy had sex, it was back at the end of September. He remembered how he was afraid the first time he saw Malfoys erect member. It was large, long and thick, perfectly shaped. He was afraid because he knew it would hurt to have it in his body but Malfoy had been gentle and slow, but right then Harry didn't want slow.

Harry leaned up and kissed Malfoy as they stroked each other. Harry reached over to the table next to the bed and opened the drawer, he retrieved the jar of soothing oil they used. Malfoy went to grab it but Harry pulled it out of his reach as he released Malfoys member. Harry then pushed Malfoys hand from his own body and he earned a confused look from his lover.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked as Harry sat up.

"This is for your birthday. Now please lay down." Harry said giving him a pleading look. Malfoy sighed and lay down next to him with his head resting on a pillow. Harry smiled down at him and leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Harry then leaned back and sat down facing Malfoy and spread his legs as if to give Malfoy a show. Harry ran his hands down his body in a very suggestive manner. Harry reached one hand out and opened the jar of clear, slightly scented oil. He dipped two of his fingers into it and brought it over to his body. He slid his oiled fingers over his erect member and gave a small moan. He covered his member with the oil before sliding his hand past it and deep between his legs. He gently toyed with his secret entrance and watched as Malfoys eyes widen in shock over the sluty action.

Harry massage the entrance before letting one finger slip in, he moaned at the easy entrance of the appendage. He then added a second finger and moaned as he was stretched by his own hand. He scissoring motion with his fingers and touched a spot inside him that made him moan loudly and shake with pleasure. He then added a third finger and stretched himself a little bit more, he knew he was ready for something big and better than his own fingers.

Harry withdrew his finger and groaned at the empty feeling the action left him with. Malfoy moved like he was going to sit up but Harry put a hand on his chest. He shook his head as he climbed onto Malfoy, straddling him. Harry leaned down and kissed Malfoy as he dipped his fingers into the jar again and applied it to Malfoys now weeping member.

Harry positioned himself over Malfoy and gently lower himself so just the head touched his body. He paused for a moment even though he was dying to have the large appendage inside of him. He put his hands on Malfoys chest to brace himself. He then leaned down so his kiss swollen lips were inches from Malfoys.

"Enter me, Draco. Make love to me." Harry said barely a whisper before kissing Malfoy. Malfoy put his large hands on Harry's small hips and eagerly thrust upward while pulling Harry down. Harry screamed with pleasure a Malfoy entered him all the was in one thrust. There was very little pain because of how well Harry prepared himself and how much he wanted it. Harry didn't stay in place very long, after a moment had started to lift himself and have Malfoy pull him down.

Soon Harry was bouncing quickly up and down riding Malfoy, moaning louder with every thrust. Malfoy who was usually very silent during sex was moaning and gasping along with him. Malfoy was loving the sight of Harry on top of him moaning and he loved watching his shaft disappear into Harry's body with ever down thrust. He could feel the edge coming, he knew he was only moment for the best orgasm of his life. It didn't help any when Malfoy reached up and started pumping him in time with their love making.

"Draco! I-I'm g-gonna! I'm gonna!" Harry stuttered out unable to finish as his voice was engulf by moans.

"Me too, Harry! Me too!" Malfoy said as he continued to stroke Harry.

"DRACO!!!" Harry screamed his lover name his climax hit.

It was powerful and consuming, he spilled all over Malfoys chest and stomach, he was right in thinking it was going to be the best of his life. Malfoy only managed a few more thrust before he too climaxed, his juices flowed into Harry filling him to the brim. Harry collapsed onto Malfoys chest as he tried to catch his breath. Malfoy gently lift Harry's lower half so he could slid out of the velvety heaven. Harry moaned at the feeling, he didn't like the big empty feeling he got after Malfoy left his body.

Harry rolled off Malfoy to lay next to him, resting his head on Malfoys shoulder. Malfoy gently rubbed Harry's back and ass in the soothing way Harry liked. Malfoy grabbed his wand with his unused hand and used a spell to clean them up. The fluid inside Harry was gone but he could still feel the warmth it left behind.

"Wow. Harry, that was something else. Maybe I should say my birthday comes once a month." Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry just gave him a mock glare and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I think I would die if I did this every month." Harry joked and Malfoy chuckled. "Well, it still we good." he said with a yawn.

"Yeah. I guess we both tired each other out. Good night Harry." Malfoy said kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Draco. I love you." Harry said as Malfoy covered them with the expensive sheets that decorated his bed.

"I love you too, Harry." Malfoy said as he tightened his hold on the smaller teen and they both feel into a sex induced sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up shivering at later that night. He looked over and Malfoy wasn't next to him. Harry sat up and saw the glass doors to the balcony standing open. He looked over at the clock, it was a little before midnight. Harry slid out of bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to protect him from the cold. It was snowing, the trees and balcony were covered in a thin layer of white powder. He walked out the door and saw Malfoy leaning against the railing of the balcony with only a pair of red pajama pants on. Harry hurried over to him.

"Draco are you crazy!? It's like twenty degrees out here, you'll freeze." Harry said worried as he wrapped his blanket clad arms around him. Malfoy turned and stepped deeper into the warm of the blanket and Harry.

"I'm sorry. I just love to watch it snow." Malfoy said as he stole some of Harry's body heat. Malfoy was a good bit taller then Harry so his shoulder weren't cover by the blanket.

"It's okay but it isn't safe to stand outside in the cold half naked." Harry said, "Well, while I have time before tomorrow starts. Happy Birthday Draco." Harry wished Malfoy for the first time.

Harry looked up at Malfoy as saw the snow that clung to his light hair and eyelashes. How it stuck to skin as pale as itself. As Harry's rosy pink full warm lips touched Malfoys pale thin chilled lips Harry could help but have one thought.

That Draco Malfoy looked like he was born from the snow.

* * *

YAY!!!! It's over!!!! I have been sick for three days now and it took me all three days to type it!! But I am feeling better now!

I really love this and I hope you all do to!! Especially OllyO111! This is for you girl! Again **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!!

I was really shocked at how long this turned out being!! I love it when I write long things!! YAY me and long oneshots!!!

Ok! i'm done being silly! XD

(1) Malfoy walked casually into the very crowded common room and got some confused stares and a few glares.- HEHE! I rhymed! I am a poet and didn't know it! Oh look! I rhyme all the time! Okay I'm done being lame! I just giggled when I noticed I rhymed with out trying to!

Ok! Thanks for reading and I would love reviews!

~huggies&kissies~


End file.
